The proposed instrumentation facility consists of a high repetition rate mode-locked, cavity dumped argon ion pumped dye laser. This will provide ca. 25 psec pulses in the near ultraviolet (285-350 nm) range at up to 4Mz with peak powers of 100W and pulse energies of about 3nJ. These pulses will be used for fluorescence lifetime, fluorescence anisotropy, fluorescence rejected Raman and pump-probe transient grating decay experiments. The fluorescence and Raman experiments will have a time resolution without deconvolution of 350 psec. The pump-probe experiment resolution will be about 30 psec. These techniques will be applied to the study of phospholipid bilayer membranes, lipid-protein interactions, the electronic spectroscopy of chromophores related to the visual polyenes, the theory of resonance Raman scattering, the binding of tryptophan containing HMG proteins to nucleosomes, HmG conformational changes and protein-protein interactions, structural transitions of nucleosomes monitored by histone tyrosine emission and pyrene emission from pyrene maleimide labeled nucleosomes and Raman studies of pancreatic trypsin inhibitor and protein-nucleic acid interactions. The proposed laser facility will be used with existing fluorescence lifetime monophoton electronics at the University of Oregon and Oregon State University. The laser system will be portable for transfer between these institutions.